


Mandarin

by GlytchedMuffins



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Rated T for language All courtesy of Izumi, also spoilers for the manga I guess, and alot of dumbassery, but aside 2 of them they don't have dialog, first fic so pls have mercy on thy soul, i guess, other characters are mentioned too, there is also a cat, wouldn't call it that but just incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytchedMuffins/pseuds/GlytchedMuffins
Summary: He can handle extradimensional robots and aliens and the constant threat to his life without batting an eye. But not this.Kinda pathetic from someone in A rank 1.This is why he doesn't like acting on an impulse. Aside the Composite Bullets, it always ended up being a total disaster and always mess up his plans.Well, this isn't the worst that has happened to him, so there is that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Mandarin

Today was just the worst.

First of, it was raining and it was cold, 2 things Izumi absolutely hated, so he was already in a fowl mood. Not to mention that he got almost knocked down to the cold wet pavement multiple times on his way to school because most of his schoolmates actually decided to listen to the weather forecast, that said there would be no rain even though there were huge dark gray clouds in the sky since yesterday, and were running in panic when it started raining while they were already out and without an umbrella.

Then that spear idiot apparently forgot to do his homework and was nagging Izumi to help him during lunch since Izumi actually did it (good thing too since he didn't need the teacher to scold him today, that would have been the cherry on top of this disasterous cake). He eventually did help him get at least something done but it prevented him from actually eating anything (a real tragedy since he had fried shrimp today).

Afterwards he expected to blow off some steam by doing some solo rank battles before his squads defense duty but that didn't work out since Yoneya, who he planned to fight partly as payment for ruining his lunch, got dragged away by Ren-san cause she was getting tired of his horrendous grades. So she kidnapped him for some 'private lessons', which (based on what Tachikawa-san told him) is basically death. And since no one else was available to fight, that plan went down the drain

And then came the defense duty.

Izumi was never a fan of defense duties. He knows why they are necessary, and when something actually happens they can be fun, but most of the time they are just really boring.

They've gotten from bad to worse after Kyousuke transferred over to Tamakoma (something which he completely understands even if he wasn't too happy about it) and... Yuiga was forced into their squad.

Most of the time he can handle Yuiga since he has permission to hit him (only when Yuiga is in his trion body but he is always in it anyway) and it can be even fun to pick on him with Tachikawa-san and the few times when Yuu-san actually joins in.

But today, oh today.

Yuiga was being much worse then usual. Not only was he complaining more then usual cause of the rain (which is not a real problem now since they can't get sick in trion bodies and since he becomes dry instantly if he triggers off) but also because Yuiga actually crossed a line this time.

Most of the time Izumi tends to shut out what ever he is saying cause he never says anything meaningful, but his ears naturelly pick up when someone says something bad about someone he cares about.

It was no secret that Yuiga didn't like Kyousuke, like, at all. The two were complete opposites (which may be another reason why Izumi doesn't like Yuiga). Yuiga usually had the common sense to not voice his heavy dislike in front of the squad and when he did he always shut up midway when all 3 of them would turn and glare at him.

Not today though. Today when he started he didn't shut up when both Izumi and Tachikawa-san turned towards him, not even when Yuu-san said his name over the coms in a warning.

The more Yuiga talked the more angry Izumi became, that, combined with all his frustration from today, made him want to actually harm Yuiga. Before he could take a step though, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Tachikawa-san, while keeping his hand on Izumi's shoulder to make sure he didn't truly kill Yuiga, actually scolded Yuiga. Completely seriously without any of the usual humor in his voice. That shut Yuiga up for the rest of the day, but everyone's mood was already ruined, especially Izumi's.

After the defense duty was over everyone aside Yuu-san, who started gaming like there was no tomorrow, left. Izumi would have left anyway since he had plans to hang out with his older sister, which they haven't done in a while since Izumi's border schedule and her university student schedule didn't really allow it. 

He was really looking forward to it, especially since she always manages to cheer him up no matter.

But the universe seemed to out to get him today.

She called him while he was halfway there and told him she can't make it since there was some kind accident involving the neighbor above her, Izumi didn't really listen after she said that they can't meet up.

"I'm really sorry about this Kouhei."

"It's fine. Really it is. After all we should be able to hang out next week."

"Yeah that's true, but you also know that I can tell that you had a rough day."

Izumi sighed at that "Yeah I know. And I did. But don't worry about it, I'll get over it by tomorrow."

"Ahah." she didn't sound convinced "Well either way I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She asks that as though she is actually giving him a choice "Yeah Yeah, night."

"Night Kouhei."

He sighed once again for what felt like the millionth time that day. He didn't mean to worry her but he also knew that she always finds out whenever he is in a bad mood, no matter how hard he tries to hide it (Which makes him wonder if all older siblings can do that).

So now here he is, walking back to his home while it's cold and raining. It has also gotten dark and there is no one around at all. Kinda reminds him of a horror scene.

At least he has an umbrella so he isn't soaking.

...

He really hopes he didn't just jinx it.

As he is walking down the street he sees movement in the alleyway next to him. Again, like it was some cliché horror movie.

He just proceeds to walk down the alleyway anyway, because curiosity.

It's not like he has anything to worry about anyway, he has his trigger after all.

After he reaches the area where he saw the movement he turns on his phone's flashlight, which now that he thinks about it he should have turned it on sooner but eh whatever.

He points it in towards the area and sees...

A small cat?

...

To be honest Izumi wanted and expected to find something dangerous to fight.

Though it makes sense that he would only find a small animal here. Guess he was getting more paranoid the more he was in border. Or maybe it was because he saw alot of horror movies lately. Not like it matters. He's just gonna keep doing both of those either way.

The kitten actually looked rather pathetic.

It just sat there (if you could call that sitting), completely soaked and shivering from the cold while looking up at Izumi with big sad eyes. It wasn't running or trying to do anything, it just sat there. Like it had excepted it's fate.

Well in it's defense it was a young kitten. Maybe 2 months old? One month old? He has no idea, he doesn't deal with cats, or any animal really, often, so he can't tell if it's small cause it's super young or cause it's a cat breed that is just small.

It also seemed to be injured and malnourished? It's really hard to tell since it's soaked and full of dirt. Heck he can't even tell what color it's fur is with all that dirt and water!

What he can tell is that this cat is in a really bad shape. And that this is a really sad sight.

"You're kinda pathetic looking" Izumi couldn't help but say it at loud.

It was the one thought that stuck in his mind since he saw it. There is no way this thing will survive.

But it makes him wonder. If it is really young (which he is like 70% sure of), then shouldn't it have a mother taking care of it? Like, if it is really that young, then it should have a mother that would have no doubt taken it to a more secure location.

This means that either the mom is dead or that she abandoned her child for one reason or another.

"Mew"

It was a really quiet sound, so quiet in fact, that Izumi almost missed it. It was really raspy too.

Based on it's voice it sounded like it hadn't drank in a while and that it wasn't as easy as it should have been to make any noise at all.

Not only did it look pathetic but it also sounded pathetic.

There is no way this thing is going to survive.

Fuck.

Why?

Just fucking why did he do this?!

Why did he have to act on fucking impulse again?!?!

The only time acting on impulse actually benefited him was when he ended up creating the Composite Bullets.

Every other time it ended in, if he was lucky, a major scolding, or, if he wasn't lucky, in a complete disaster!

Yet here he is! Taking the small pathetic kitten to his home on a fucking impulse.

He has never had a pet before, he never really cared about animals in the first place. He doesn't know the first thing about helping a healthy kitten let alone one in such a bad shape!

Sure he isn't planning on keeping it. He only wants to take it to a vet in the morning so it won't die and that'll be the last he'll see of it.

But he still had to make sure it'll survive till he can take it to a vet!

Izumi is not good at taking care of another living being. Hell! He is not even entirely sure that the kitten has a better chance of survival with him then it would have had in that cold dark alleyway!

Luckily for him, his parents are on currently out on a date so he has time to sort out his head so he can give them a proper explanation. Also luckily for him is that he knows that his parents won't have a problem with it, especially if he is not planning on keeping it.

He had his umbrella in one hand and the kitten, that was wrapped in an extra sweater he had in his bag just incase it got colder, in the other as he made his way back to his house.

Once he reached it he immediately headed to the bathroom. After all, he knows he won't be able to properly examine it if the kitten stay as dirty as it is.

The kitten through out it all didn't even try to move or protest in any way. It just let it self be picked up and carried. Izumi couldn't tell if it was because it was too weak to protest or that it was smart enough to realize that Izumi wasn't planning on hurting it.

Cleaning it was also rather easy since aside the occasional weak mewls it still didn't really protest much.

After carefully cleaning and drying it, he learned some things about the cat. First was that it was a female. Second, it had an orange fur and rather short legs, it was shorter then what you would expect based on her size. Third, was that she had some small cuts and other small injuries on her. Fourth, she was somewhat malnourished. And lastly, she had something wrong with her right hind paw. She never put it fully down on the ground like her other paws, but it didn't seem broken.

There were most likely other health problems as well but he is not vet so he has no idea.

Now that he had a general grasp on her condition, it was easier for him to plan what he had to do:

1\. Treat those cuts and other small injuries.

2\. Keep her warm and fed and give her water.

3\. Make sure she doesn't cause any trouble till morning.

Number one is easy since Izumi has a lot of experience in treating injuries. Number 3 should be easy too since she doesn't seem like she will have the energy and power to do much of anything for a while.

The part with the warmth and water is also easy. There is plenty of water and the house is already warm, not to mention that there are plenty of blankets in every room.

The problem was the food bit.

Izumi has no idea what to give it.

It would have been easy if she was a very small adult cat but he was like 95% sure that she is a very young kitten.

A young kitten with weirdly short legs and orange fur that made her look like a mandarin.

But he has no idea what he can give to a young kitten, let alone one that he does not know whether or not they are 3 months or 2 months or one month old (which even he knows is really important). And he kinda doubts he'll find accurate information on the internet when he doesn't even know how to search for it.

Shit.

Well he can think about it while he does the other stuff he needs to do.

Small injuries? Treated with ease since the mandarin kitty still didn't protest.

Water? Was readily drank.

Warmth? Easily provided.

Parents? Informed but unfortunately they never owned a cat so couldn't give any advice and Izumi refused to let them return before they finish their date.

Only one thing remained.

Izumi currently sat in his room next to the blanket that housed the mandarin kitty as he tried to think on how he should solve this.

He gave up a while ago on trying to figure out her age since he really has no clues as to what it may be.

Which means he can't search the internet like previously mentioned.

His family is out since none of them ever had a cat before (and he really doesn't want to disturb any of them anymore).

So all he really has left are his contacts.

Obviously people like Tachikawa-san, Yuu-san, and Yoneya are out since, as much as he cares about them (Don't tell them he said that) he knows they would also not be of much help in this situation.

Who does that leave him with?

Kyousuke? Most likely a no. 

Miwa? No. 

Satori? No.

.....

.....

TOKIEDA!

'Of course!' He thought while slamming his hand to the floor.

The small scared mewl (which sounded a bit better then before but still very far from being a 100%) made him slow down and mutter a small sorry as he pet the mandarin kitty's head.

He can't believe that he didn't think of Tokieda sooner. Not only does the guy love cats but he also has two of them! If any one can help him it's gotta be him.

The problem now is that he knows, cause of Satori's ranting the past week, is that the Arashiyama squad were (maybe they still are) very busy today and that this weekend is the first one in a while while they are completely free.

It makes him feel kinda bad that he is going involve Tokieda in this. God knows that that entire squad needs this break.

But Izumi is kinda out of options.

So, with that decided, he presses the 'call' button on Tokiedas number.

Riiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiing

Riii-

"Izumi-senpai? Is something wrong?" Tokieda picked up after a while and sounding rather confused.

It makes sense though, considering that the two of them don't really talk much in general, especially over the phone. Not to mention that it's almost 10 pm, not really a time you expect to be called just for small talk (unless that person is Yoneya who will call at 2 am when they have school and knows perfectly well that he is already asleep, just cause he is bored).

"Uh yeah hey, I wouldn't say something is wrong per say. But, uh, I do need a bit of a help."

"Alright."

"You know quite a bit about cats, right?"

"Yes." If anything he just sounds more confused.

"Weeeeell, you see..."

Tokieda stayed silent through out the entire explanation. Most likely waiting for Izumi to finish so that, knowing Tokieda, he can ask questions.

"And now here we are." Somewhere along the line, he started petting the mandarin kitty with out really noticing. It was suprisingly comforting.

Tokeida just hummed as he processes what he was just told.

"Can you take a picture and send it to me?" He asked after a short while.

"Eh, yeah sure. Just a sec."

He picked the mandarin kitty in his palm (god she wasn't that much bigger than his hand, she was that small), who still didn't protest to anything, but she at least wasn't scared so that's good.

He took a quick picture and sent it over. The mandarin kitty just stayed in his hand even after he was done. She seemed comfortable.

It was quiet for a moment as Tokieda looked over the picture of the mandarin kitty.

"She looks around 8 weeks old, maybe 9, meaning that they are either done or at the end of her weaning." A short pause.

"Yeah I know what that is." He said before Tokieda could continue. "The whole process of going from mother's milk to solid food. All mammals do it." Even Izumi knows this much "So what kind of solid food should I give her?"

"Well the best would be cat food. But for tonight you can give her some cooked meat, nothing greasy or fatty. Also not alot of it ca-"

"Cause of the Refeeding syndrome, I know."

"Alright. I'm guessing she doesn't have a spot to do her needs."

"Needs? Stray kittens actually use something like a litter box?"

"Yes, all cats use some sort of a bathroom. Strays usually use leaves or some soft ground and they are taught to do that by their mothers at around three to four weeks old"

"Ah. Okay. Will newspaper work?"

"Sometimes yes, depends on the cat and what they used till now. But since you can't tell that, you don't how have any other option."

"So all I can do is hope? Great."

"Do you know which Vet you will take her to?"

"Not yet. It's not like I know any vet."

"Then I recommend the vet we frequent, she has been taking good care of Arthur and Tomio since I had them."

"Then I'll go with her."

"Alright, I have her number so I can call her and ask if it's possible to for us to be rec-."

"Waaaaaaait." Izumi stopped him "Us?"

"Yes, us." Tokieda didn't miss a beat "I'm going with you."

"Huh?" Izumi was glad they were on the phone and that Tokieda couldn't see the dumb face he was making.

He also stopped petting the mandarin kitty (something he didn't realize he started doing again) out of shock, which resulted in a small, still weak, mewls of protest from her till he continued.

"You don't have to come with me I can take her there myself."

"I know. I'll text you shortly the time she can receive us. Good night Senpai." Annnnd he hung up. Uh rude much? Didn't even let him say good night, that jerk.

He can't believe Tokieda wants to spend his rare free weekend like this.

Actually he can. Tokieda seems like the kind of guy that would spend his free time helping cats instead of relaxing or having fun.

As promised, he soon got a massage with the time they are to be expected and a question about his address. Nothing about where the Vet is or what her name is, of course, so that Izumi has no choice but to go with Tokieda.

That bastard.

Izumi, resigned to his fate, texted his address with a small "Good night, you bastard".

He gave the mandarin kitty (who almost fell asleep in the meantime) a tiny bit of cooked chicken that they had and then she promptly fell asleep within seconds.

He placed her back in the blanket she was in before. His parents came back soon after and he told them about his talk with Tokieda.

Then, after all that he went through today, he can go to sleep and finally end this disaster of a day.

Well, it's not like tomorrow will be all that peaceful.

"Mew"

...

"Mew"

...

"Mew"

"Ugggggh" Well that's one way to wake up at... 6:45 AM according to his phone.

At least it wasn't that far from when he intended to wake up.

Izumi slowly rose from his bed and looked over at the small menace that decided to wake him up.

The mandarin kitty was still on the blanket but she was now standing on it (still not putting her right hind paw down, he noted) while looking at him expectantly with those big eyes of hers.

He walked over and crouched down next to her.

"Feeling better I see"

"Mew"

"I'll take that as a yes"

And she did look slightly better. Her wounds looked better, which he knew would be the case. He may be a complete idiot when it came to animals (and maybe some other stuff too) but he knows how to treat injuries. She also didn't really look that sad or pathetic anymore, in fact she seemed even somewhat lively. Guess being warm, clean and not dying would do that to you.

She was also standing without much problem. She still didn't move from her spot, like, at all, though that is most likely cause of her paw. But there was less water in her temporary bowl and a small smelly stain on the newspaper he put there (Thank god!) so she can walk if necessary.

She also sounded better. It was still weak and it sounded bad and not what he thinks it's supposed to sound like. But it was a definite improvement compared to that first one he heard. She was also using it more as evident from before.

She was still hungry, obviously, and since he was too, he should probably go and get breakfast.

However, as soon as he got up and reached the door, the mandarin kitty suddenly started panicking. She meows at Izumi in a frenzy and even tries to run (with not much success) towards him but ends up falling face first.

"Hey hey hey! Be careful!" He quickly picks her up to see if she aggravated any of her injuries. Which she luckily didn't.

As he breathed out a sigh of relief he noticed that the mandarin menace is now back to being calm, and if he wasn't mistaken then somewhat happy too.

"Jeez. You are a needy little thing aren't you. Can't leave you alone for not even a second cause you start panicking the moment you realize I'm leaving" he sighed "alright I'll take you with me then, since you are not leaving with much of a choice."

That mandarin menace really didn't leave him with any choice.

It was fine when their were eating but afterwards when ever he went somewhere, even when he went from one part of the room to the other, she kept trotting on after him.

She wasn't fast and she kept on clumsily tripping and falling (thankfully never actually hurting herself) But she always got back up, (which he had to give her credit for since doing that with one less leg must be hard) and just kept on following him everywhere! Heck she even meows at him whenever he is a bit far from her, it's as though she is telling him to 'wait up'.

And it wasn't that she didn't want to be alone, oh no. She just didn't want to be away from Izumi.

Like, at one point, when he had to use the bathroom, he obviously didn't want that mandarin menace to come with him, so he asked his dad to watch her until then. And, well, when he opened the door, there she was, waiting for him and she immediately troted over to him, clearly happy that he is back.

He looked over at his dad who just shrugged and actually took this little shit's side! While his mom was just looking at them with clear amusement!

Well, it's not he wouldn't have done the same thing in her shoes but that's not the point!

The point was that he was betrayed! Betrayed and forsaken by his own family! And for what? A mandarin looking short legged cat? He couldn't believe this.

This went on till Tokieda arrived. The moment he heard the doorbell, Izumi picked up the mandarin menace, said goodbye and headed out.

By the time they got to the Vet's office, Izumi knew way more then he would ever need to know about anything cat related.

For example, he learned that this little shit's breed was called Munchkin. Munchkin! He can't believe they actually called this breed Munchkin of all things.

What he couldn't believe even more was that, apparently, all the cats in this breed has these really short legs. Just, what?! These legs are way too short compered to the rest of the cat and you are telling him all the cats in this breed had it!?

What the hell.

Anywaaaaay, they reached the vet. Which went smoothly. At first.

They got in, the vet greeted them and assured them into the examination room? He had no idea what they are called. There she proceeded to examine the mandarin menace.

Through out it all Izumi felt rather awkward. He has never before been at a vet so this whole situation felt really weird and awkward to him. Not to mention that he was feeling anxious for some reason. He's not one that gets anxious easily so why is he now?

The doctor searched for any sign of a disease or another injury. She didn't seem to have any obvious illness (thank god) but she'll have to take a few tests and recieve a vaccine, which is understandable. However, that mandarin menace had a sprained paw, which now that Izumi thought about it it makes sense and he should have realized that sooner. But whatever, not like it matters now.

The mandarin menace was relatively calm. She was obviously uncomfortable and kinda scared. Izumi noticed that before with his dad and Tokieda, but she didn't like to be near other people that weren't Izumi. She didn't seem to trust them and was only calm around them when she knew Izumi was there as well. He guesses it makes sense for anyone to be wary of strangers when they are hurt, and it makes sense that she trusts Izumi since she would have died if he didn't come and take her, and she knows this. Even now, when she focused on the doctor to see what she was doing, she still kept glancing at him as if to make sure he was still there.

But when the vet started dealing with the sprained paw is when it all went down hill.

The mandarin menace started hissing and even trying to attack the vet. She didn't want them anywhere near her injured leg and it clearly showed.

Izumi just stood there frozen, not knowing what he was supposed to do to help. It took both Tokieda and the doctor telling him to just hold the kitten, so that the vet can take care of the leg, for him to move.

So he did, rather robotically since this entire situation was too foreign to him. He can handle extradimensional robots and aliens and the constant threat to his life without batting an eye. But not this. Since he's met this little shit he had to deal with so much that he had not the slightest clue how to deal with.

Kinda pathetic from someone in A rank 1.

Huh. How ironic. Now he is the pathetic one. The mandarin menace was still acting a bit pathetically but they were 9 weeks old (as confirmed by the doctor) so she at least had that excuse.

Speaking of this mandarin, while she was still scared, she wasn't aggressive anymore. Now she just looked at Izumi with those big sad golden eyes of hers.

It kinda hurt.

Currently it was just Izumi, Tokieda and the mandarin menace who just got vaccined, her blood sample taken and her leg wrapped, but she seemed slighly happy. The doctor went to the back to get the sample there and do something. Izumi didn't really pay attention.

He was just looking at the kitten while he pet her. It's like his mind has shut off.

Which is probably why he got startled and jumped a bit (something he will deny to the very end of existence) when Tokieda spoke up.

"You should keep her."

Perhaps it was because he was still caught up in his shock, or because his mind was still partly turned off or maybe it was cause he didn't want to hear what he just heard. Whatever the reason may be, the words just didn't make any sense to him.

"...what..." he must have had a really dumb face on as he looked over to Tokieda.

"The kitten. You should keep her." This time the words were actually processed.

"Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no. Absolutely not." Yeah no. There is no way he is keeping this little shit. After they are done with the vet he won't ever see her again. It's how it will go. No question.

It's better this way.

"Why not? She obviously likes and trusts you. Plus she's cute."

Izumi gave him a baffled look. "Cute? Oh no you don't understand." He picked her up and her held her in front of him by her torso so she faced Tokieda. "She may look cute but do not let her fool you." He started slightly moving her back and forth whenever he said 'she' for emphasis. "She is a menace, she is a little shit, she will wake you up for no reason, she won't leave you alone for even a second and she will turn everyone against you by manipulating them with her adorable appearance."

Izumi by that point was basically moving her around like a ragdoll, which is something you shouldn't really do (even if said kitten was perfectly fine with it).

You can tell it's bad when it makes even Tokieda cringe (even if it is slightly).

"Besides." He stopped and was now just holding the mandarin menace. "I know nothing about taking care of a cat or any animal really, I never had a pet after all, I don't know the first thing about it. If it weren't for you then I doubt I would have made it this far as well as I did, I owe you one for that. So even if she likes me I don't think I should take care of her or she'll most likely die!" He threw up one of his hands just for the sake of it.

Tokieda just looked at him. He didn't say anything for a minute. Which was enough to make him uncomfortable.

He eventually spoke up "You've grown attached to her, haven't you?"

That made Izumi raise an eyebrow "Attached? How did you come up with that? Not too long ago I gave quite the rant on how she is a menace and all the evil things she has done."

Tokieda looked at him with a blank look that seemed like it said "seriously?".

"Alright." He ended up saying "Then answer me this Senpai, whenever you thought of her in your head, what did you refer to her as?"

Well that was a very weird question.

Why did he ask that?

"What do you mean? I always referred to her as..."

...

"...Mandarin..."

He can't believe this. He just can't fucking believe this.

He knew that naming something is a surefire way to get attached. It's the reason why he referred to her as kitty, menace and even a little shit, y'know, generic names that don't mean anything. But what he didn't realize was that he basically made them into nicknames by adding "mandarin" in there. A nickname is basically the same as an actual name, a surefire way to get attached!

Fuck!

What he can't believe the most is that he didn't realize he got attached to her! It was obvious! The signs were there and even Tokieda, who was a third party, realized it but not him!

Ugh! He's such an idiot!

His internal scolding, however, was cut short before he could really get into it.

"Mandarin? Why mandarin?"

Izumi looked at Tokieda like he just came from the Neighborhood. "What do you mean why? Have you looked at her? She looks exactly like a mandarin! She's orange like one, is small like one and her small legs make her have a shape similar to one!"

Tokieda just looked for a moment before he cracked a small smile "It's a good name" he petted the kitten on her head "Nice to meet you Mandarin".

Mandarin just meowed at him as though she was greeting him back.

Tokieda then looked up at Izumi "If this isn't enough to convince you yet, then I ask that you take care of her. And, as you said, you owe me one."

Izumi just looked at Tokieda in complete and utter disbelief (he swears he can see the tiniest smirk on him!). 

He shouldn't have said that.

This is why he doesn't like acting on an impulse. Aside the Composite Bullets, it always ended up being a total disaster and always mess up his plans. He never wanted a cat, or any pet really, he can't take care of one, he isn't ready to take care of one.

But obviously he didn't have a choice anymore. The universe has been screwing with him since yesterday.

Well, at least he can take solace in the fact that Cat Master here approves the name "Mandarin" (Though, that is likely cause Tokieda is also likes mandarins, but who cares anyway).

And, well, this isn't the worst that has happened to him, so there is that too.

...

He still had to ask his parents.

Shit.

Izumi just silently took out his phone and dialed his mom's number. After all, he only needed to convince her, since his dad has completely fallen into Mandarin's trap.

She picked up instantly, it's as though she expected this.

"So you ended up keeping her?" Yup, she expected this.

"Ugh, I hate you." Was really all he could say to her.

She just simply chuckled "Love you too dear, see you soon."

"Yeah, see you." He couldn't believe her. Why did she have to know him so well.

He turned back to Tokieda after he pocketed his phone. "I hope you are prepared to be constantly nagged since I have no idea what I'm doing."

He just nodded "Don't worry, you'll catch on quick."

Izumi just sighed as he looked down on Mandarin, who looked rather comfortable laying and purring in his arms. "Well I hope you are happy since this is all your fault."

She just meowed at him while she kept on purring.

Well. 

Guess he has a cat now.

Tachikawa-san will SO get a kick out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Izumi, not only is he a favorite of mine, but he is also really fun to write. So prepare yourselves cause you gonna see a lot of him.
> 
> But if anyone has a request, as long as it's not something I'm incapable of writing, I'll try my best to do it.
> 
> Also I'm lazy af so don't expect me to upload at a normal pace.


End file.
